


Haunted

by merentha13



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Summary: For all your kind 'kudos' -  thank you!  :-)





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galathil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galathil/gifts).



> For all your kind 'kudos' - thank you! :-)

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/merentha13/21454005/194864/194864_original.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Cleaning out files and posting older works to "save" them.  
> Originally posted at Tea and Swiss Roll - October 2015


End file.
